Ignika Nui
Ignika Nui is the result of a fusion of the minds and spirits of Mata Nui and the Kanohi Ignika from an alternate reality. He is currently a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Mata Nui Some time during Mata Nui's time on Bara Magna in an alternate dimension, Makuta Verahk's ultimate plan went horribly wrong, resulting in unknown repercussions that greatly affected both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe (and possibly many other worlds). Mata Nui, his spirit still sealed within the Kanohi Ignika was one of the few survivors. Shortly after the disaster began, the Toa Akatark of that dimension, dying of injuries, sought out the former Great Spirit and told him that he needed to leave their universe, as all hope of survival was lost. Giving Mata Nui his Kanohi Vahi, Akatark transported him to a random dimension before unleashing all of his power, wiping the entire dimension out of existence to prevent the disaster from affecting other universes. Mata Nui was transported to the Black Void pocket dimension attached to the core universe, where he met Akatark and told him of what had happened. Mata Nui eventually became a member of the Society of Guardians. Ignika Nui Due to an unknown occurrence, Mata Nui's mind and spirit was fused and bonded to that of the Kanohi Ignika's, creating a new being with the memories and experience of both. During this time, he was assigned by the Society to grant one of their agents on Bara Magna, Drezdak, elemental Ice powers. Ignika Nui complied, and ensured the Glatorian learned how to master his powers, before upgrading his sword to better suit the usage of his new abilities. Recently, because of his experiences on Bara Magna as Mata Nui, Ignika Nui was sent by the Society to Bara Magna to observe occurrences there, as well as seek out potential recruits. He came across several after witnessing the defeat of Bone Hunter Zaz at the hands of Vernax, Nepzek, and Magmus. After the struggle was over, Ignika Nui revealed himself and offered them a proposal. Later, Ignika Nui and his recruits arrived at the Fortress of Ages where he stood with several other Society members as the recruits were offered membership. He later witnessed Hydros' response to the unmasking of his female clone Toa Pyra. Weeks later, Ignika Nui checked on the condition of Pyra along with Shaza and Moliki. After determining that there had been no change, Ignika Nui left to meet with Krataka. After the meeting, Ignika Nui approached Nepzek, and offered to charge his weapons with elemental energy. Nepzek declined the offer, who then headed to the vehicle bay with Krataka. Later, Ignika Nui and Hydros rounded up a number of the Agori and Glatorian Society members, and informed them they were to return to Bara Magna. Ignika Nui then offered to charge Vernax's Tri-Blade Katana with elemental energy, which Vernax agreed to. After charging the weapons of Vernax and Magmus, and explaining how to use them, Nepzek entered the room riding a Destral Cycle. The group were then informed by Krataka and Atukam that the water village of Tajun had been destroyed. After calming the group Glatorian and Agori down, Krataka assigned them their mission: to investigate the mysterious Glatorian Abductions that had been occurring during the last year or so. Later, Ignika Nui and several others made their way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Ignika Nui and his allies in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with him. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Ignika Nui and Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes meant her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered Ignika Nui and his companions to prepare for their mission. He and the rest of his team later teleported down to Bara Magna, where they arrived in the Sanctuary in the midst of an ambush led by a group of rogue Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts. Ignika Nui then prevented the Skrall Drakzu from delivering a fatal blow to Shezz, and he and his allies then joined the fight. During the massive battle that followed, Ignika Nui fought Drakzu, though neither of the two warriors managed to gain an advantage. After parrying several more blows, Drakzu caught Ignika Nui off guard, and sent him reeling with a blast from his Thornax Launcher. After hearing issues to depart, Drakzu and Jarzek's forces began to retreat, much to Ignika Nui's anger. Luckily, the arrival of the Society members Skydrax, Krepek, and Zogorak prevented a majority of their forces from a escaping, thanks to large tornado created by Skydrax. However, Jarzek and Drakzu avoided this, and split up in order to escape. Whilst Drakzu was captured by Kevtho, Zuvak, and Raniza, Jarzek managed to escape. Later, Ignika Nui and the assembled Society members began planning a search for the rogue Skrall, however, they were spared from doing so once the female warrior Inzek and her companions Rojek and Drukzen arrived with a unconscious Jarzek. After revealing the nature of the Society of Guardians to the others, Ignika Nui began discussing the purpose of the Glatorian abductions with Inzek. Her information, whilst supplying him with better insight as to who was behind the disappearances, did not reveal how captured warriors were enslaved. At this point, Jarzek, who had recovered from his earlier beatings, attempted to kill Inzek, though was flash-frozen in a block of ice by Drezdak, who proceeded to reveal himself as an ally of Ignika Nui. In order to convince Skirvex that things were still going according to plan, the group staged a capture, with Inzek seemingly defeating Ignika Nui, Vernax, and Nepzek. They were then taken to Skirvex's fortress, and hurled in a cell with Drex, Ranzesk, and Flardrek, where Ignika Nui offered the help of himself and his companions. After revealing his intentions, Ignika Nui and the others encountered Inzek, who dismissed the guards. After Ranzesk revealed Verex had been taken for enslavement, Inzek rushed off to find him, leaving Ignika Nui and his allies behind in their cell. They then began discussing escape methods, though after the debating broke down into an argument, Ignika Nui recommended his own way. Using the Kanohi Ignika, Ignika Nui used it's powers to transform him into a much larger form with greater strength. He then tore down the cell door, and lunged it at the guards. After reverting back to his smaller form, Ignika Nui and the others departed in order to find the armory and recover their weapons. Upon locating it, Ignika Nui gave Flardrek elemental fire powers, and after learning of Ranzesk and Drex's whereabouts, and encountering a Skrall prisoner Vernax had managed to free, he decided to and find Verex and Inzek. Tracking them down to Skirvex's chamber, Ignika Nui transformed into his larger formed and defeated Rekax and his Skrall leader, before recovering Verex and Inzek. They then met up with Flardrek and the others, and left the fortress for the Sanctuary. once there, Ignika Nui used his powers to purge Verex's body of Verahk's Antidermis, and returned to Skirvex's fortress with several other Society members to confront him, only to find it deserted. Unable to find a trace of Skirvex's disappearance, Ignika Nui and his allies returned to the Sanctuary. There, he met up with Ranzesk, Inzek, Drex, and a Verex, who had recovered from the effects of the Antidermis. With Zuvak and Drezdak, Ignika Nui convinced Verex to allow the Society to help him in his efforts against Skirvex, and related information regarding Skirvex's mysterious powers, disappearance, and usage of Antidermis. Ignika Nui and the others then decided to introduce Verex to the other Society members present within the Sanctuary. Shortly after, he departed to locate an ally named Henarck. After convincing him to help the Society and its allies, the pair returned to the Sanctuary, where Ignika Nui introduced Henarck to the rest of his team. Abilities & Traits A fusion of the minds and spirits of Mata Nui and the Ignika, Ignika Nui possesses the combined memories and experience of both individuals. This merging of minds has resulted in the creation of a being capable of seeing things from a perspective few others have ever known. He is extremely wise and dedicated to his role as a Society member, unwilling to allow the world he now protects to meet the same fate his did. Having completely mastered the power of the Ignika, Ignika Nui possesses great control over the element of Life, as well as the ability to shape-shift to some degree. Having been bound to the Mask of Life for so long, Ignika Nui's mind and spirit is unable to leave the Ignika. He also possesses the ability to shield his mind against telepathy and other forms of mind reading, like all Society members. Forms Through the power of Life, Ignika Nui possesses the ability to alter his form to a certain degree, allowing him to adapt to different situations. Mask & Tools Ignika Nui's Kanohi is the Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life, which grants him is vast power over Life. His tools include a sword that can change shape along with his body as well as a Thornax Launcher. He also wields the Scarab Shield, which is created from his companion, the Scarabax Beetle Click. Trivia *The shield used by Ignika Nui's Titan form is based on the design of Diebeq5b's Bara Magna Shield. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance, Not mentioned by Name) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Fusions Category:Toa Hydros Category:Kanohi Category:Society of Guardians